finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
The Timeline is one of the important themes in the Final Destination series. In chronological order, the events that happened in Final Destination 5 were the earliest, lead in to Final Destination, and both of the movies took place in 2000. Final Destination 2 was the next chronological event, and it took place in 2001; Final Destination 3 was next and it took place in 2005. The events that happened in The Final Destination were the most recent (and currently the last), and took place in 2009. June 1705Tricentennial was in June 2005. McKinley, Pennsyvania was founded. Sometime in 1856Seen on the back of a delivery truck. Hice Pale Ale is first brewed in McKinley, Pennsyvania. Sunday, 5 September 1981 When Kimberly looks up Clear Rivers on the computer, it states that she is 19; for her to be nineteen, she must have been born in September 1981 (as Final Destination is in MAY 2001, not September, so if September is right, then Clear would only be 18, and the article states she is 19) so she was born 1981. *Clear Rivers is born to Mr. Rivers and Mrs. Rivers Saturday, 25 September 1982Alex's passport listed this date. *Alex Browning was born to Barbara Browning and Ken Browning. Sometime in or before the third week of May 1984 Billy Hitchcock learns to drive in the third week of May 2000, so he must have been born in or before the third week of may 1984, as he has to be at least sixteen to be legally able to learn to drive, and since an official instructor is teaching him, we know he IS at least 16. *Billy Hitchcock is born. Before 14 May 1986 Kimberly says to Clear that "the next one died. A fifteen year old kid"; Tim dies on 14 May 2001, so must have been born before 14 May 1986 to be 15. *Tim Carpenter is born to Mr. Carpenter and Nora Carpenter. 1988 *Jason Wise was born.﻿ 1997 *Mr. Carpenter was killed in an accident. Nora reveals that her husband dies in an accident 4 years prior to Final Destination 2. Sometime between 25 September 1998 and Saturday, 13 May 2000 Alex is born in 1982, and you have to be at least 16 to learn to drive, so the earliest he could have learned to drive is his sixteenth birthday on the 25 September 1998 and the latest he could have learned to drive is Friday, 12 May 2000 as that is the day before Flight 180 explodes and he gives Clear a lift home after Flight 180 explodes. *Alex Browning learns to drive. Sometime Before April 2000 William Bludworth is already an undertaker and already knows about Death in Final Destination 5, which is set in April 2000. *William Bludworth learns information about Death and becomes an undertaker; he also witnesses at least one accident that has survivors who are hunted by Death. He says "I've seen this before." when talking to Sam which means he has seen Death hunt down a group of survivors at least once. *Olivia Castle rides Devil's Flight as she has a picture of herself in front of it. Wednesday, 26 April 2000According to Debbie White's timetable, there was something written on this date. *Sam Lawton has a premonition that the North Bay Bridge collapses, and gets his friends, Candice Hooper, Isaac Palmer, Olivia Castle, Peter Friedkin, Nathan Sears, Dennis Lapman and Molly Harper, who is his girlfriend, off of the bridge; Molly, having survived the vision, was never meant to die on the bridge anyway. Sam's survival does, unknowingly, doom everyone from Final Destination 5, 1 and 2, to death as they are all linked together. Thursday, 27 April 2000Due to the fact that the characters wore different clothes on this day, and photos of the collapsed bridge hanging in the police station, it can be assumed that it's not the day the bridge collapsed, so it's the day after the disaster happened. *Sam Lawton, Molly Harper, Peter Friedkin, and the other survivors were questioned by Agent Jim Block about the collapses of North Bay Bridge. Friday, 28 April 2000 *The memorial service of the North Bay Bridge casualties was held in the evening. *Candice dies after she snaps her spine during her gymnastic practice for a tournament at night. Saturday, 29 April 2000 *Isaac Palmer is killed after a Buddha statue falls down and crushed his head during a acupuncture massage session at the Ming Yun Spa. Then later Olivia goes for a laser eye treatment and gets killed when she accidentally falls off the building and smashed onto a car's windshield. Sunday, 30 April 2000 *Roy Carson was killed after Nathan accidentally pushes him onto a path of a hook, impaling him in the head. Then minutes later Dennis gets killed after a stray wrench flies out and penetrates his head. *Agent Jim Block was killed by Peter Friedkin by shooting him three times in the back. Then Peter was killed by Sam Lawton after he attempted to kill Sam's girlfriend, Molly Harper, by impaling him with a cooking skewer. Sam's action of killing Peter Friedkin, did, unknowingly, doom Molly to death on Flight 180 as she cheated death by not dying at Peter's hand. Sometime between Sunday, 30 April 2000 and Saturday, 13 May 2000 He is an Undertaker in Final Destination 5 and is a Mortician and has his own funeral home in Final Destination so must have been promoted between these two dates as the first date is when Final Destination 5, which is set before Final Destination, is set; the second date, 13 May 2000, is when Flight 180 explodes. *William Bludworth is promoted from Undertaker to Mortician and opens his own funeral home called Bludworth Funeral Homes. Sometime before Saturday, 13 May 2000 *Clear Rivers learns to drive She gets in a car to try and escape Death by driving away in Final Destination, so we know she can drive. and Mr. Rivers is killed; his widow Mrs. Rivers soon remarries to a man that Mr. Rivers wouldn't have gone anywhere near. Saturday, 13 May 2000 *Alex Browning had a premonition about the explosion of Flight 180, he then got kicked off the plane along with Clear Rivers, Carter Horton, Billy Hitchcock, Valerie Lewton, Terry Chaney and Tod Waggner. *Flight 180 exploded, killing 287 people, including Larry Murnau, George Waggner, Blake Dreyer, Christa Marsh, Sam Lawton, and Molly Harper. People were killed on the ground from falling debris, including Nathan Sears. *The survivors were interrogated by Agents Weine and Schreck. Then they were taken home by their parents, except for Ms. Lewton - who didn't have family members that lived with her - and Clear - who carpooled with Alex and his father Mr. Browning. The third week of May of 2000 * Billy barely passes his driving test. The instructor tells him, "young man you will die at a very young age". Wednesday, 21 June 2000 * A memorial for the casualties of Flight 180 is held at Mount Abraham High School. * Tod Waggner died in a freak strangulate accident. The police arrive and think it is a suicide and Tod and George's parents, Jerry and Linda Waggner turn against Alex Browning. Kimberly Corman, confused at how someone could strangle themselves in the bath, watches the news report on television and avoids her actual death because she stops to watch it; her mother is killed in a shoot out that they should have both died in. * Sometime before the following night, William Bludworth is called to Tod's house to retrieve his body. Thursday, 22 June 2000 * Alex visited Clear and the two of them visit William Bludworth at night and discover he has Tod's Body. They also learn how to cheat Death. Friday, 23 June 2000 *Terry Chaney got hit by a speeding bus at daytime. Kat Jennings is on this bus, and, disgusted, goes home and avoids her original death in a gas leak at the bed and breakfast she was heading to. *Ms. Valerie Lewton died after accidentally being stabbed by a kitchen knife, and incinerated when her house exploded at night. The FBI then blame Alex Browning for her Death as they find one of his footprints in her blood. Because of her death, Eugene Dix is transferred to Mount Abraham High School and replaces her as English Teacher, thus avoiding his original death the following day when a student brings a knife into school and stabs the person who replaced him at his old school. Saturday, 24 June 2000 *Billy Hitchcock died after being decapitated by a dislodge car wreckage from Carter's car at night. Officer Thomas Burke is called out to clean up his remains and avoids his original death in a shootout which kills his partner; the call was just early enough to allow him to escape his original death. December 2000 *Clear, Alex and Carter do eventually get to Paris where Clear notices signs that Alex is next to die, something which Carter taunts him about, causing him to walk off. Clear calls his name and he narrowly avoids being killed by a speeding bus, which causes a spear to fly into the air and break the supports holding up the sign of Le Cafe Miro 81 which swings down to hit him; Carter shoves him aside and He and Alex realise that He is next to die just as he restaurant sign swings back strikes him in the back. Rory Peters, who was due to go to the theatre that night, goes back to his hotel, disgusted by the scene. That night, the theatre collapses and he survives his original death. After Carter's Death Alex didn't leave home for 3 months. Between December 2000 and March 2001 *Alex and Clear visit William Bludworth again and learn that Death's design can actually be beaten, Though we do not see this information on screen and it is not revealed to them in Final Destination when they visit William Bludworth, Clear Rivers reveals it in Final Destination 2, thus confirming that they must have met with William Bludworth again. and cheat Death "a dozen times" between them; all of Alex's escaped deaths involve explosions of household items as he has still not left the house and all of Clear's escaped death also involve explosions, though of things you would find outside. After escaping Death six times, Alex dies - on the seventh time Death targets him after Carter Horton's Death - in March 2001, after being bludgeoned by a falling brick from the chimney on his house; he was talking to Clear Rivers who screams as Alex falls flat forwards and begins to bleed; a nearby passerby calls an ambulance; the ambulance arrives to late as Alex was killed instantly by the falling brick. His funeral was, presumably, held at Bludworth Funeral Homes and his body is presumably buried here. William Bludworth ends up with the bodies of Tod Waggner and, after Alex's death, ends up with the body of Evan Lewis, so we can assume that he obtained Alex's body too. Very soon after this, Clear, knowing that she was next on Death's list, moved to the Stonybrooke Mental Asylum and would remain here for just over two months, until Monday, 14th May 2001. Sunday, 13 May 2001 When Thomas, Kimberly and Clear look up Isabella's van on the computer, her license plate says 5/13/2001, placing the pile-up on 13 May 2001 *Kimberly Corman had a premonition about the pile-up on Route 23, she then blocked the ramp with her SUV, and saved Thomas Burke, Eugene Dix, Rory Peters, Kat Jennings, Nora Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Evan Lewis and Isabella Hudson. *A pile-up, which happened on Route 23, killed 18 people, including Shaina McKlank, Dano Estevez and Frankie Whitman; Kimberly would have been killed here, but Officer Burke pulled her aside, allowing her to cheat death again and causing her to be sent to the end of the list. *Evan Lewis's right eye is impaled by a fire escape ladder while he is trying to escape to his burning apartment. Sometime before the following day, William Bludworth aquired Evan's body. Monday, 14 May 2001 *Kimberly Corman went to a mental hospital to visit Clear Rivers, and asked her for help. But Clear refuses, explains Alex's death to her, learns that the pattern is going backwards and that Kimberly will be the last to die. Clear, knowing that she is still on Death's list, mentally realises that she, herself, would actually be last, as this would seal the rift. *Nora Carpenter took her son Tim Carpenter to a dentist's office for a routine check-up. After that, Tim was crushed by a falling glass pane and killed, right in front of Nora, Kimberly and Thomas. *Now knowing that innocent people will die if she remains in the Stonybrooke Mental Asylum, Clear decides to help Kimberly, so she leaves the mental hospital; together Clear, Kimberly and Thomas all visit William Bludworth and, as Clear reveals the information that he told her last time she met him, Kimberly and Thomas notice that he has Evan's body. William Bludworth tells them that "only new life can defeat death", states Kimberly's name and predicts the death of Clear by telling her that she has "such a fire in her" and that people are "most alive right before they die.". *Later that night, Kimberly, Clear, Eugene, Rory, Kat and Nora were staying at Thomas's house for safe. But Nora leaves, and is decapitated by the elevator afterward. As well as this, Clear is nearly impaled by a canoe which swings down, crashes through a window and makes an electric box explode; she states that she "should have seen that coming" and it is reaffirmed that she is still on Death's list. Tuesday, 15 May 2001 *Kat, Rory, Eugene, Thomas and Kimberly all reveal they've cheated Death before and realise that, if Flight 180 hadn't exploded, then they would all actually already be dead. *Isabella Hudson goes into labour and is escorted from the Police Station - where Thomas has her in protective custody - to The Lakeview Hospital; on the way, her van, driven by the Policeman who is escorting her to the hospital, nearly collides with Kat's car, and it serves off of the road; Eugene Dix, who received a pierced lung in the accident at the Gibbons farm, was sent to the Lakeview Hospital after the accident; thanks to Thomas, Brian Gibbons is saved from being run over by an news van and is unknowingly placed onto Death's list. *Kat is killed when a dislodged pipe impales her through the head when a firefighter, who is trying to get her free, accidentally sets off the airbag in her car. The cigarette, which she had lit after scolding the rescue worker for making so much noise, falls to the ground and rolls to another pipe which has gas in it. It bursts into flames, which reach the van, causing it to explode and send a barbed wife fence - which should have killed Thomas though he fell to the floor and avoided it - at Rory, who has stopped to do drugs; it trisects him while Kimberly, Clear and Thomas watch on in horror. *Isabella Hudson gave birth to her son and no longer remembers who Kimberly and Thomas are. A few minutes later, Eugene and Clear were killed in an explosion unintentionally caused by Clear inside the Lakeview Hospital and Kimberly discovers that Isabella was never meant to die in the pule-up on Route 23; she also discovers that the premonitions are about her; she makes a bold move, steals an ambulance and drives into a nearby lake to sacrifice herself. She nearly drowns but is saved by Thomas and is then revived in the hospital by Dr. Kalarjian. Autumn 2001 *Around Autumn 2001 Mrs. Gibbons asks Kimberly how she is and Kimberly replies that she "had a good summer"; this place Brian's death around Autumn. We can safely assume this as, if it was winter, there would be no leaves on the trees. Brian Gibbons was killed after being blown apart by an exploding barbeque grill at his house, which is witnessed by his parents, Peter and Mrs. Gibbons, and Kimberly and Thomas. Between Autumn 2001 and May/June 2005 *Kimberly and Thomas lose contact with each other sometime after Brian dies; Kimberly drops out of college to persue "other interests" and Thomas is demoted to a desk job. May/June 2005Jason's grave listed 2005 *Wendy Christensen has a premonition that the rollercoaster, called Devil's Flight, which she and her friends are riding, would derail. She told the ride attendant to not start the ride and saved Kevin Fischer, Ian McKinley, Erin Ulmer, Lewis Romero, Ashley Freund, Ashlyn Halperin, Frankie Cheeks, Perry Malinowski and her sister Julie Christensen, who had, unbeknownst to her, sneaked onto the ride. *The roller coaster crashed just like in Wendy's premonition, and causes the deaths of Jason Wise, Carrie Dreyer and 5 others. May/June 2005 *Ashley Freund and Ashlyn Halperin died when they are incinerated at their tanning beds Saturday, May/June 2005 *A memorial for the casualties of Devil's Flight is held at McKinley High School. May/June 2005 *Ashley and Ashlyn's funeral was being held. * Frankie Cheeks is killed after a huge truck crashes into Kevin's truck, causing the motor engine to blow out and slice off the back of his head. May/June 2005 *Lewis Romero was killed when two falling gym weight fell off and crushed his head. * Ian McKinley was almost killed by a falling planks of wood but Wendy saves him just as Erin Ulmer is shot in the face by a nail gun after she stumbles backwards. June 2005 *Julie Christensen was saved from her death but Perry Malinowski was killed when a flagpole, which was launched by a Tricentennial Horse, impales her through the back and sticks out of her chest. *Ian McKinley confronts Wendy about Erin's death saying she is next to die just as a mounted signed on a cherry picker falls and bisects him in half while Julie, Kevin and Wendy look on his twitching body in horror. November 2005 *Five years after Brian Gibbons's death Final Destination 3 confirms that Kimberly Corman and Thomas Burke were mutilated to pieces in a malfunctioning woodchipper, and the report says they were both the last survivors of the pile-up that happened in 2001 , in November 2005 Sean mentioned Thanksgiving on the train, which means it's sometime around late 2005. Kimberly got lost and went to a hardware store to ask for directions where she met Thomas who was looking for a fire extinguisher. As they happily greeted each other, still believing that they had beaten Death five years prior, an unmanned vehicle - which is actually the truck that belonged to Evan Lewis before his death - began to roll down the road until it crashed into the store, nearly killing both Kimberly and Thomas. At the last minute, they rushed out of the back door to what they thought was safety only to come into contact with a woodchipper - which belonged to Brian Gibbon's father - that failed to shut off. Kimberly got her coat caught inside the machine and was slowly sucked in. Thomas tried to save Kimberly, but in the process, he too got caught in the machine. Both of them were hacked to bits by the woodchipper, their blood splattering all over the wall behind the hardware store. * A couple of days later, Train 081 derailed killing Wendy, Kevin, Julie, Sean, Laura and every other person on the train. Tuesday, 6 January 2009 *Nick O'Bannon has a premonition about the crash at McKinley Speedway. *Nadia Monroy, Cynthia Daniels and other people die at McKinley Speedway; Nadia is the first survivor on Death's list to die, since she is outside the stadium when she dies. Wednesday, 7 January 2009 * A memorial for the McKinley Speedway crash was being held at night. *Carter Daniels was killed after being blown apart by a massive explosion from his tow truck. Thursday, 8 January 2009 *Carter's death was reported on TV. *Samantha Lane was killed after a rock which thrown from a lawn mower accidentally went through her eye. Friday, 9 January 2009 *Newspaper reported Samantha's death. *Nick and Lori went to McKinley Speedway at night. Saturday, 10 January 2009 *Andy Kewzer was killed after being blown backwards by a fire extinguisher - which flew at him - and was diced by the fence outside his auto repair shop. *Janet Cunningham almost drowned in a malfunctioning car wash, until Lori and George save her. *Hunt Wynorski was killed after his anus is stuck at the pool drain and his innards were violently sucked out via the pool drainage system. *George Lanter tried to kill himself in many different ways - one of which involved hanging himself - but unsuccessful. Tuesday, 13 January 2009 *Jonathan Grove was killed inside the hospital after he is crushed by an overflown bathtub which fell through the ceiling from the above floor. *George Lanter gets hit by a speeding ambulance outside the hospital. *Nick saves a lot of people in a mall. They do not die as they were meant to survive. 27 January 2009 *Nick O'Bannon, Lori Milligan and Janet Cunningham are killed after a truck swerves through the cafe window and runs them over. References Category:Final Destination Category:Final Destination 5 Category:Final Destination 2 Category:Final Destination 3 Category:The Final Destination